Xantholne Chadwick
Full Name:' Xantholne Chadwick ''Birthplace: Capital City of Lordaeron'' Home: '''Stormwind ''Status: Presumed Dead'' ''Race:' Human ''Class: Paladin'' ''Age: Presumed 45+'' ''Family: None known'' ''Occupation: Field Marshal of the Alliance'' ''Titles: Field Marshal of the Alliance | Son of Lothar | Knight of the Silver Hand | Champion of the Holy Light | Champion of the Alliance | Argent Dawn Captain '' ''Physiogonomy: His entire body is riddled with scars; Two crossing each other over his nose, another on the lower part of his right cheek, several on his upper arms and a few on his lower arms, unknwon amount on his chest and legs'' ''Eye Colour: Blue'' ''Figure: Musuclar'' Height: '''Average ''Appearance Xanthole stands roughly 6 feet 3 inches tall. He has somewhat tan skin. His face is very rugged and grizzly. Two scars criss cross over each other ontop of his nose and another on his lower right cheek. His hair is always neatly groomed and has recently become grey. His eyes appear as a vibrant Blue and stand out among his gruffness. His arms, chest, and legs are all tattered with Scars as well of this long forgotten War Hero of a Paladin. The armour he wears is very traditional Marshal armour and is almost always wearing a tabard of the Alliance. History His life began in Lordaeron growing up as a boy who lived inside of the city with his mother and father. His father as part of the military at the Capital City while his mother was a Priestess at the local church.When he became of age to choose his life and destiny, the call to become a new breed of warriors came. The Knights of the Silver Hand. With both influence of his parents on him, he eagerly accepted the chance to become both a Holy Warrior, and aide his brothers and sisters in battle as well.He studied long and hard to become what he dreamed off and was soon off as one of the earliest Knights whom where led by none other than Uther Lightbringer himself. With the influence of his Order's leader and the backing of the Alliance of their proud new warriors, he firmly believed he was ready for the times aheadAfter his recoalition as a Knight of the Silver Hand, he joined the now Sons of Lothar on their journey to fight back against the vicious Horde and reclaim their world. After the destruction of the Dark Portal and loss of his greatest leaders, he return to follow Uther's guideance in Capital City. Soon the plague began appearing through out Lordaeron after a long period of peace. Prince Arthas was set for on beridding the lands of it and soon came close to death if it where not for Uther and his Knights; including Xantholne himself. After they fought back the Scourge and traveled to Stratholme, the Order was soon disbanded, and Xantholne along with others joined the Silver Hand camp where Uther stayed and helped defend the camp before being forced to retreat.After fleeing for many of a month along with others, they reached the city of Stormwind where they joined the Church of the Holy Light and restarted his Paladin career.Soon the Call of the Argent Dawn came to reclaim the Plaguelands; eager to fight the Undead, he hasteningly joined their band and quickly became a Commander among them. Soon after Naxxramas fled, and the Plagueslands where begining to be reclaimed, a new call to arms came. The Dark Portal had reopened and Demons where attempting to enter Azeroth through it. Along with both the Horde and the Alliance, the Argent Commander set forth and mastered the Outlands that he was knew before.Soon after, the Call to Arms for Northrend came. Xantholne, was more eager than ever to slay the undead and had done just that. He fought many battles along the Alliance and the Argent Crusade from the fall of Naxxramas, to the discovery of Ulduar, besting the Trial of the Campions, and besieging Icecrown Citadel itself. He had seen it all.Well after, he return to Stormwind to find it in rubble; Deathwing had attacked, and the Cataclysm was upon us all. He sought out, attempting to destroy the Twilight's Hammer and save Azeroth once again while battling the vicious Horde on all fronts. After the fall of Deathwing and saving of Azeroth, Xantholne traveled with his Alliance brethen into the land of Pandaria where he fought heriocly against the Horde while exploring the lands of Pandaria. It was soon after the assault ont he Thunder King's Isle that he mysterious vanished and was never heard from again. Recently, there have been reported sightings of a man matching the description of this War Hero and long forgotten Paladin.